Talk:Paradox Mod Fan Wiki
AstralXYZ 08:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC): Dang, now I feel like making a fanfaction myself. Problem is, I don't know the first thing about wiki formatting... especially the colours for the boxes. I already have the basic idea of the faction down, I just don't know how to do the boxes for it. =S :BouncyTEM 08:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I can worry about the boxes for you. Just get the basics up and tell me what colors you want. :) ::AstralXYZ 08:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC): Thanks! I'll get to work on it tomorrow - I don't really have the time to do it today. ::this isn't taken care of. Main Logo for Fan Wiki! I think I could whip one up. Any interest? Any requests on what it should be? :) BouncyTEM 04:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Joseeexd 05:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC): I was thinking about the one on the official wiki, with something big saying "FAN" :) BouncyTEM 05:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Confusion BouncyTEM 07:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, we seem to have a serious problem here. I just made a placeholder image thing to work for factions until they manage to get their own, yet, for whatever reason, even though the coding's right, and I checked multiple times, it wants to appear as File:Template Placeholder.png rather than the proper File:Placeholder.png. No idea why. Sorry for this weird-ass glitch. Hope it goes away or we can find a solution. Even a redirect didn't help. :( :BouncyTEM 07:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it's gone now. Weird. Could we please have everyone do the diplomatic boxes? BouncyTEM 22:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The diplomatic boxes are there for a reason, after all. They're a picture as to how every side views each other, and it can be pretty important stuff to know. With so many "Unknowns" right now, those that do have diplomatic boxes are dreadful. :( If your fan-faction doesn't have a diplomatic box yet, could you please take 5 or 10 minutes to make one? Thank you. Jason Zombolt 23:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC)this Wiki is a little different from Para, how would I add the Diplo Box? BouncyTEM 23:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC):It's called DiplomaticBox. Just put that in { { and } } (without the spaces in the bracket things) and fill out 18 things. The Technocratic Combine, the African Emirates, and the Andean Community all have complete diplomatic boxes. You can just copy one of theirs and alter the details (such as colors and relations) accordingly. Since yours is Zone Break Industries, you'd want to blank out Relation18content into N/A and Relation18color into white. Hope this helps. Jason Zombolt 23:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Yes it dose. Thank you 21 Factions. BouncyTEM 02:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Well, guys, I got to congratulate you on your efforts, but this is almost getting ridiculous. We went from the original 3 factions in RA3, to the 8 total planned factions of Paradox, to the 21 canon and fanon factions of the Fan Paradox Wiki. Wow. 21 freaking factions. You could make 5 games with that sort of number! :P Perhaps we need to tone down the number of new ones a little. There aren't going to BE any niche's left at this rate. :P :ProudAmerikan 03:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it depends if any of them are seriously planned to be put into the game. I know the Community and Emirate are almost certainly going to be doing their darn-best to get in, and I'm going to try to do the same with mine, but it's up to the others if they are serious or not. :If everyone is....well, then RA3 Paradox would be around 15 GB or so, but just think of all the match ups one could play! ::BouncyTEM 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) True enough, the more silly, just-for-fun factions have no issues. You're also right about the Emirates trying to get in. I mean, I know they wouldn't ever actually get in, but i'm still doing my absolute darnedest to ensure the Emirates is right in style and fits in place with what's in Paradox. That's a challenge, and a fun one at that. XD :::ProudAmerikan 03:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Assuming we were able to model, texture, code, and implement all the models, buildings, and protocols in, I see no reason why they wouldn't accept it, especially if we work on it in our own time. And yes, I try to mske the Combine seem like it could actually come up in the Paradox universe, especially since I'm trying to synthesize the Science of the Aliies and the Rebellion of the Confederates into something unique all on its own. ::::BouncyTEM 03:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) This much is true, but i'm pretty sure a lot of us can't do any of that. :( Else we'd already be helping Paradox itself with the main 8, would we not? :::::ProudAmerikan 03:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't, seeing as I have no one to teach me how to model or code in my town. This could be an icebreaker, assuming I was able to find people. ::::::BouncyTEM 03:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC)I know I'd really, really love to be able to code and model, heck, I have Maya 2008 on this machine, but I don't know how to use it at all. :( Likewise, i've never done any RA3 modding so I don't know where to begin. Can't really do anything to help, even though I want to. Edit: For that matter, I can't even do any concept art for my African Emirates, which bums me out a ton. I'd love to know how the Andean Community had stuff done back on the normal wiki. :::::::ProudAmerikan 03:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) He, (and I) used Google Sketchup for the buildings. I believe he used it as well for the tanks, and as for infantry.....well, I'm going the Confederate route and making delightful GIMP paint figures. ::::::::BouncyTEM 04:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Fun. A program I have no idea how to use and basic paint figures. @_@; :::::::::Jason Zombolt 20:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) so are we turning this into a Mod of Paradox? ::::::::: ::::::::: 20:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC)]]maybe, and i know a bunch of basic tutorials for all you guys! we only need more experienced help sometime later! ::::::::::Jason Zombolt 20:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Were those the ones posted by me? lol :::::::::GearsGoAwryMan 20:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) some of them, others not Forums ProudAmerikan 03:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) We have forums. Why not use them? :BouncyTEM 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) We do? That's news to me. Edit: Hey, so we do. How about that. :3 ::ProudAmerikan 03:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bleh, I can't figure out how to change them, Mind if someone can delete this, cause without Admin status I can't do it myself? On Actual Paradox-ness Psychotic Loner 07:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) - I'm tired of trying to get this stupid format to make a new section that isn't indented, so if anyone wants to fix it, go ahead. Anyways, I'm noting that already, this wiki is drifting away from Paradox. A lot of the new factions have little or nothing to do with Paradox; obviously, people are just making up new factions for fun. Usually I'm all for good fun, but this is different, and if if people are doing that, you should really strike the "Paradox" part from this wiki, and move all the actual Paradox related stuff to teh main wiki. I'm not an admin here, and I'm not in charge, but I don't want to have to seperate this from the main wiki because people are writing about Atlanteans, Demons, and what not in Paradox. BouncyTEM 07:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC): First off, let me note i'm not an admin either, so i'm mostly just throwing up my opinion. Secondly, allow me to state that I can agree to a reasonable degree on the more ridiculous factions with demons and what not. I agree with you there and, indeed, on most points. However, I did want to refute one of the examples you gave; the Atlantean Monarchy. Nothing's stating that it's actually Atlantis or anything like it. None of its background has been written yet, so it could very well fit into Paradox still. It could just be a powerful naval group that believes itself in control of the Atlantic Ocean, for instance. Or a powerful island country (perhaps starting in Greenland?) which took up the Atlantis name for its familiarity. "Oh, crap, ATLANTIS is attacking us?!" Considering it's a well known legend in a lot of areas now, taking up that name and having the amphibious units to back it up would have a good shock factor. Still, just wanted to refute that specific one. Any of the other more ridiculous ones, yeah, overall I feel pretty similar, although I figured they were just light-hearted fun overall. Hope Joseeexd will fix that administrator issue for you. I'd hate for this wiki to have to be detached from Paradox after putting a lot into it from here. :( BouncyTEM 07:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC): Edit: I'd also like to note that while some might seem to be drifting away from Paradox, it might be too early to tell for a fair amount of them, too. Like the Atlanteans, as stated earlier. A lot of them don't have sufficient background info yet, but all of the ones that do seem pretty related to me. Maybe not ones like The Dark Army (._.) or the Galactic People's Republic of Techno China (O_o), but all the others seem pretty much alright. KamuiK 11:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) In the case that people really make, ahem I am sorry for the description, bullshit factions which are not only weird but just do not fit into the 1969 setting, we should either cut the fan wiki from Paradox (not recommended) or set up rules of what can be done for a fan faction and what cannot. The Intergalactic Communist faction bothered me yesterday already and I am glad there are others who think the same. Nothing against creativeness but this one is too absurd. Same for the wtf demons. Psychotic Loner 20:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) - All right, friends and allies, I thought of a solution in my sleep. You've already done a good deal of it, so I'll just get to the main point. I propose we have a level system of relevancy to the Paradox universe. All have to be part of it, but some are more part of it than others (thanks, Napoleon.) So, here's what I propose. We can give it silly names and banners later. 1. In Universe, no changes. Page takes place in the Paradox universe without any changes to the lore. Ex. Daphne's Garden. It could happen in any Sprawl, any night. 2. In universe, minor changes. Page takes place in Paradox universe with changes, but not contradicting any lore. Ex. African Emirates. Though no where is it said that it exists, Africa is Terra Nullis on the whole, and, well, nowhere does it say it doesn't exit. 3. In universe, major changes. Paradox lore, but contradicts what exists. Ex. Cataclysm. Major characters and events happen perpindicular to the main story. The Admins here can decide who decides what level is applied to each story as they come. Anyways, the whole poitn of this is to prevent people from putting thier, I don't know, Avatar fan fics on here, because it de-evolved into somewhere that people put up whatever they wrote up. That's why I responded so quickly and harshly, I wanted to nip it in the bud. If not, someone could (mercy be) put up a slash fic some day! Also, I suggest taking away the factions on the main page, and putting up something else. I don't know what, I'll think of something. In either case, not only will it get so big as to be silly, it also puts all of them as equals, so that the well thought out and cool Andean Community is on the same level and just as serious as, say, my faction of bioengineered crab people from Mars with guns that shoot blobs of plasma. file:AlliedLogoThumb.png [[User:Chronohawk|Chronohawk: "Allied Admin!"]] 11:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC): New plan, comment if you agree/disagree: If your fan faction is a SERIOUS fan faction, don't include the other fan factions in your diplomatic box. :ProudAmerikan 08:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I can't quite agree. Wouldn't it be the opposite way around? After all, if the faction is serious, then it should have additional relations with the other serious factions same as the canon ones. ::file:AlliedLogoThumb.png [[User:Chronohawk|Chronohawk: "Allied Admin!"]] 14:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC): I actually agree now. It makes a better fan experience! Wars Protroid 22:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) We all know that eventually some of our fan factions shall be fighting against eachother. Should we create a section for battles and wars? Jason Zombolt 22:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Woun't hirt, as Some are raring to go. KamuiK 22:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I was already considering that too, yes we should. One of the major theaters of war will be the United States, right now we have 5 factions fighting for it - the European Union Occupation Allies, the Republic of Texas Confederates, the New England Alliance ZBI, the Pacifica and California Commonwealth Technocratic Combine and the Russian forces Soviet Union coming over Alaska. If you don't get all the striked through names, check up Google for "Shattered Union". Protroid 23:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 6 Factions actually. The Unseen has most of it's forces in the east coast of the US. Jason Zombolt 23:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Well this is awkward, since ZBI is HQ in New York Protroid 23:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) We will talk about this on one of our faction's comments section. HQ is of no matter, as mine is based in Trenton. Jason Zombolt 00:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Ok, that asaid, we also seem to have power blocks forming :Protroid 01:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hold it! before we all go around saying we are allies, we best make sure we all agree. Say yes below if you think we should band together. ::Jason Zombolt 01:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC)That is something I missed. Sorry. I changed it. sorry :( AstralXYZ 00:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC): I still have yet to find out why the Andeans are hostile to the Atlanteans though. =S Joseeexd 00:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC): sorry but we andeans suspect of anybody so we kind of show ourselves hostile to most of the factions because we don't really get them yet (shychild's fault) : ProudAmerikan 00:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, our HQ is in Livermore, so I doubt that will be too much hassle. The only problem is Anaheim, since by the time the Combine have entrenched themselves Anaheim is only safe because (presumably) Disney has turned it into a bastion of Syndicate firepower. Thus, the Syndicate would also be in North America, since by taking over the Silicon Valley Sprawl and sieging Anaheim the Combine have made themselves a liability to the Synidcate : :Jason Zombolt 01:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Not a problem for ZBI, Since Zombolt© Boss use to be a Synid, and some part thinks they had something to do with rushmore. though not too much reason to attack the Combine : : Protroid 01:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) lets just hope that some faction doesn't attack an area and demand his allies assist. GearsGoAwryMan 06:08, September 27, 2010 (UTC) unfortunaly america is also one of the few countyr's in wich you can easily set up heavy industry and make money in a care-free way. so all the sprawls and major city's have industrial bases, and if you attack any of them they will react nasty. :ProudAmerikan 06:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) No doubt about that.....however, as the Combine is the best when it comes to artillery and bombardment, their method of taking San Fransisco and the Silicon Valley Sprawl was to demand all the civilians exit as quickly as possible and then start mass shelling while their main forces moved in. I'm actually eager to begin writing some lore when done with other things: so far, the highlight of the siege of San Fransisco is forcing the Allied general (or commander) through their Chronosphere and then deliberately destroying it before they can pass all the way through. GearsGoAwryMan 18:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) heh, just you wait till my aftermath artillery comes along and 3 hits your conyard. :ProudAmerikan 20:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey now, the Combine speciality is artillery and AOE. Thus, we get the best artillery in the game. The Crustacean Mobile Howitzer will likely be able to one shot most buidlings and even two-shot con yards, being the Apocolypse of artillery platforms. Add to that the eight or so other units that can act as artillery, and, as promised, well-run Combine armies can wipe entire bases and armies off the map before they even get within range. Of course, if you can get within close range, there is a noticeable lack of close-up direct combat. ::BouncyTEM 20:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute here. The Emirates specializes in long ranged combat. It's their entire philosophy, and has been since I originally wrote about them back before the first crash. .-. Wouldn't they be the ones with the best artillery units? :: Psychotic Loner 20:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) - Woah, woah, woah! With the large variety of fan factions, we're going to get overlap in specialities. It's simply inevitable. Beyond that, one's faction can't be the best just because you say it is. So, in that regard, just put away all comparisions and enjoy yourselves. :BouncyTEM 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) True enough. :ProudAmerikan 21:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Righto, Boss. Oh, and BouncyTEM, no worries, I thought about that when I was trying to think of a theme. The main difference (as far as I could tell) is that the Emirates are best at all around long ranged attack, while the Combine relies on powerful low-spread high damage artillery supported by high spread low damage units. The Emirate can take on and defeat entire armies from great distances, while the Combine uses a few powerful units to strike major damage points and hope the rest are killed with the sheer spread of fire unleashed. In other words, the Emirate are ideal against armies: the Combine are ideal against bases, from what I was able to extrapolate from your information. Two different ways of looking at the same basic style. :GearsGoAwryMan 13:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) the fortress use severely OP (and expensive) units with (relatively) low defense, their naval, armor and air are unlocked on the highest tech level avaidable, and rely on support to survive, meanwhile you can blockade yourself in using turrets, or try to deny the enemy ground using your infantry bots. aftermath artillery is great for focused damage, in emergency you can use the secondary to deliver a barrage with A o E. Tip! file:AlliedLogoThumb.png [[User:Chronohawk|Chronohawk: "Allied Admin!"]] 17:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC): Change your wiki theme to Monobook under skins to make this resemble the wiki! :BouncyTEM 19:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Neat tip. Here's another tip for a lot of people who seem to struggle with the hex codes for coloring things. Allow me to explain how they work! :) :"#543d26." Looks confusing, right? Well, let's break it down. :"#" starts off the hex color. It tells the wiki to expect a color input. :The numbers specify part of the color. The first two, 54 in this case, specify the red, the 3d specify the green, and the 26 specify the blue. :The number order, from lowest to highest, goes as such; 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, a, b, c, d, e, f. FF is as high as it can get, while 00 is as low as it can get. :So, if I wanted a vivid red, i'd make "#FF0000". That's as high as the red itself can go, with no other colors intervening. However, if I wanted it even brighter, I could do "#FF6666", where the other colors will wash it out, but if I still wanted it to be red, the green and blue values need to be the same. Else it'll distort into a orange or a purple! :Or, if I wanted a dark gray, i'd do "#777777", where all of the colors are the same value. :Let's look at "#543d26" in particular and see why it makes the pale brown of the Emirates. :"54" is the red, and the brightest of the three. The color's primarily red. :"3d" is the second highest, and the green turns that red into an orangey-brown. Good, but not there yet... :"26" is the lower, but the blue pales out that orangey-brown into the brown that the Emirates uses. :I hope this helps! If nothing else, it should allow you to experiment a lot until you get the right color. :) :BouncyTEM 19:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Also, if you still feel completely helpless with hex colors, go google "hex color generator". You should be able to find something quickly enough. Any plans? Protroid 09:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There has been some talk of bringing some of the factions in game. I myself is going to look at the possibilities of coding the buildstyle and units of my own faction. Does anyone have any ideas partaining to theirs? :ProudAmerikan 22:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Though I'm short on sculpting software, I'm going to experiment wIth coding for the Combine, particularly build mechanics and units. : :Psychotic Loner 02:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) - If you're going to make actual in game factions, perhaps you would be better off making your very own mod. :ProudAmerikan 04:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of using this as a springboard for experimenting with the basics so I could help the actual Paradox mod later. : :Psychotic Loner 07:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) - A laudable goal, certainly, but I'm not joking when I say making a whole new mod may help Paradox more. This is all pie-in-the-sky optimisim, of course, but new mods are a sign of a healthy modding community. Remember what happened when Paradox's beta was released? Several new mods were announced. Most failed, of course, but Project X is looking pretty interesting. With a healthy modding community, interest in the game is sustained, and the teams can help eachother. ::ProudAmerikan 08:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) True, I suppose, but there is one thing.....unless we all worked together outside of our appreciation for Paradox, then I'm not sure how far we would get with our dreams. Are you suggesting Echoes Production act as sort of a group for making additional mods for RA3, or something else? Alone, I somehow feel no one would get anywhere with our individual ideas. :::file:AlliedLogoThumb.png [[User:Chronohawk|Chronohawk: "Allied Admin!"]] 14:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC): If anyone intends to make their own mod, I will help with storylines, wiki admin etc, as always. :::Protroid 18:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Agreeing with ProudAmerikan: I also plan on using Unseen mechanics as practice to help Paradox, and will probably code Unseen stuff as a side project afterwords. 18:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) alone you can get nowhere. Map Protroid 09:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) This will be for the map discussion at the bottom of the page. I notice Unseen posistions are not there, as well as other factions. May I edit it to highlight the east coast from New Jersey down to New Orleans, as well as some of the islands in the mediterranean for the Unseen? Icons Protroid 21:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can someone explain how to make icons such as KamuiK 22:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Photoshop. Protroid 23:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well dang. I don't have that. file:AlliedLogoThumb.png [[User:Chronohawk|Chronohawk: "Allied Admin!"]] 11:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC): Buy it, or: Use MS Paint or GIMP. I've always had Photoshop, but some people really prefer GIMP: And it's free.